Only Hope
by sweetprincess14
Summary: Songfic by Mandy Moore:song is Only Hope and who is Hermione's only hope?


_This is my first songfic so be nice and R&R_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast or the song whick is by Mandy Moore_

* * *

I was walking back to my heads dorm because this year I was made head boy of Hogwarts. When all of a sudden my best friend Blaise Zabini happens to show up next to me.

"Hey Malfoy what's up", said my very cheery friend today

I smirked at him and asked

"What did you finally fall in love with some girl or something man I only hope you did because then you'll stop bugging me all the time to go places with you".

"Well would you just like to go back to the heads dorm and bug Granger then", he asked having this little sparkle in his eye that oddly looked very familiar

"Sure why not got nothing better to do", I said but not really wanting to annoy Granger because we've kinda made a truce in the beginning of this year and I like having her not mad at me all the time and since my father had died in the final battle in the war last year and with my mother who doesn't mind muggleborns I get to befriend Hermione, but I still have to keep up appearances so I pretend to be mean to her outside the dorm and she pretends to hate me outside of the dorms.

"Yo Draco dude are you ok you seem kind of out of it", said a very annoyed Blasie

"Yeah I'm fine just spacing out is all".

"Great well let's get back to your dorm then". We walked in silence to my dorm which was on the seventh floor of the castle and we were only on the fifth which means we walked a long time without saying a word to each other. Man I wonder what's on his mind?

Once we got there I said the password "Only Hope". I don't even know why we choose that or more correctly why Hermione chose it, but I didn't bother asking.

When we got in we sat on the conch and started talking about Quidditch, girls, who we slept with, Snape and what we're going to do after school. Which all lasted an hour

Finally Blasie was getting up to leave when we heard a noise coming from Hermione and my heads bathroom. So we walked over and started listening.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**

_Man someone was singing in there, but could it really be Hermione because I've never heard her sing before so I wouldn't know. I wonder who she's singing for._

**But you sing to me over and over and over again.**

**So, I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope.**

"Man Draco man Granger can sing and I think she's singing about a certain someone because she said she prays to be only that person".

_She can't be thinking of someone else can she I mean haven't we been having a great time the past few months and stuff why is she singing about so jerk that probably doesn't even appreciate her because if he did she wouldn't be singing she prays the he would be hers._

**Sing to me the song of the stars.**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

**So I lay my head back down.**

_I wish would lay her head down on me._

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now, you're my only hope.**

**I give you my destiny.**

_I wished she gave me her destiny._

**I'm giving you all of me.**

_Man do I wish she would give me all of her._

**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**

_I would sing to her if she gave me a chance._

**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope.**

_I wish I was her only hope but that seems impossible now considering she seems to want someone else._

"Man Granger knows how to sing I wonder why she never sang before", said Blaise snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I wonder", I said a little depressed which I think Blasé caught and now giving me a "tell me or I won't ever talk to you again" look.

"Ok I'll tell you if you promise not to make fun of me", I said

_10 minutes later_

…and I think I feel for her like that so what do you think I should do?

Blaise was just sitting there staring at me with a smile. That's strange I was expecting him to say something like are you crazy no matter what we still pureblood and she's not or something along those lines, but no he was smiling and nodding like he understood.

"Why don't you confront her I think she might feel the same"? Said Blaise and for the first time I actually felt like Blasie Zabini really was a TRUE BEST FRIEND. I mean he has had my back a number of times, but this just doesn't compare to that this is so much better with him saying it was ok to like a Gryffindor, muggleborn, know-it-all Princess.

So I was waling towards the bathroom when all of a sudden Hermione came walking out in just a bathrobe.

"Draco oh my gosh I didn't know you were in the common room", and she started running towards her room when I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Draco what are you doing", Hermione asked in a hushed whisper since Blasie was still in the common room sitting on the conch watching us with an amusing smirk.

I looked at Hermione and said," Hermione I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time but I don't know how to say it so I'm going to show you

And with one swifted motion I swooped Hermione into a gentle yet very passionate kiss and not long after she started responding to it.

After 5 minutes of snogging we pulled apart and she said," well I guessed my prays to be only yours have been answered.

"You mean you were singing about me this whole time in the bathroom", I said not believing my luck

"Yeah who else would I be singing about in the bathroom; Ron?

"Oh I kind of thought you were", I said chuckling a little and Malfoy's never chuckle

"Well now you know that we were wrong and I'm glad you decided to tell me does this mean we're officially a couple", asked Hermione with this innocent look on her face

"Of course, but only if you want to", I said looking at her for any doubt or regret

"Of course I want to silly", said Hermione while laughing and then they started kissing again, but what they didn't notice was Blaise slipping out of the room

_Outside the Common Room_

"So Mr.Zabini how did the plans for house unity work out", asked an eager Professor Dumbledore

Well Professor I think Hermione's prays have been answered quite nicely and Draco well lets just say Draco really is her _only hope _in being complete.

* * *

_So what do you think plz R&R and tell me_


End file.
